


Good Clean Fun

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [11]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for January - Bathtub Safety Month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

“Dave?” Jarrod closed the door behind him so the wind wouldn’t blow any more rain into the house. He took off his wet hat and coat to hang them on the coat rack. The storm was picking up strength and Jarrod really didn’t want to have to ride all the way to the ranch. He could have just gotten a room at the hotel, but he saw a lamp burning in the window and knew he’d spend a much warmer night if the sheriff was home. “Dave?” he called again, a bit louder.

“In here, Jarrod,” came the reply. “I’m in the tub.”

That brought a series of naughty images into Jarrod’s mind. The tub in Dave’s room was a new folding model that Jarrod had ordered from Chicago for his lover’s birthday. The used water still had to be dumped by hand, but it had a copper boiler that drained hot water straight into the tub and the whole thing folded up when not in use. It wasn’t very big, but Jarrod reckoned it was big enough for the thoughts he was having. He locked the front door securely, finished removing his boots and made his way to the bedroom. Once there, he let his eyes feast on the sight in front of him. The tub wasn’t quite long enough for the hunky sheriff to stretch out his full six-foot frame, but it still gave Jarrod a magnificent view. Dave opened one blue eye and grinned at Jarrod’s frank appraisal.

“See something you like?”

Jarrod hooked his thumbs in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe. He didn’t answer right away; instead he let his eyes rove across the muscular chest, down the trail of dark hair that led to Dave’s navel, over his taut belly and then continue back down that sexy line of hair to the slowly-filling member that rested between those enticing thighs. “Oh, I think so,” he finally answered with a devilish grin.

“Well, why don’t you take off those clothes and come join me?” Dave invited. There was a seductive smile on his lips and a lecherous gleam in his eye.

Jarrod didn’t hesitate to oblige him. He quickly stripped off his clothes and strolled over. Leaning over the edge of the tub, he took Dave’s mouth with his. Their tongues languidly explored each other and Jarrod’s hand slipped under the water to play with Dave’s chest while Dave’s hand came up and caressed the back of his neck. Then Dave moved quickly to grab Jarrod around the shoulders and pulled his surprised lover into the tub.

“Oww, Dave!” Jarrod yelped when his knee hit the edge of the wooden cabinet.

“Sorry,” Dave said, but his grin was blatantly unapologetic. “I didn’t damage anything important, did I?”

“Only my knee,” Jarrod told him and then added devilishly, “I probably didn’t need it anyway.” He was still half lying in and out of the tub, so Jarrod swung one leg to squeeze in and brought the other one over so he could straddle Dave. However, the narrowness of the tub caused him to overcompensate and his injured knee came down squarely on Dave’s groin.

Dave gave a strangled gasp. “Damn, Jarrod, that _was_ important!” he managed to choke out.

Jarrod’s apology was immediate. “Oh my god, Dave, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he wheezed. But he managed a slightly rakish grin. “Maybe if you rubbed it a little?”

Jarrod moved down so he could reach Dave’s cock and balls and caressed them gently. But any position he got into put unbearable pressure on his bruised knee and he was worried he might hurt Dave again, so he finally gave up. “This just isn’t going to work,” he apologized.

Feeling better, Dave chuckled. “It’s the thought that counts,” he said as he raised himself up to give Jarrod a kiss. “Let’s get out of here and over to the bed where we can be more comfortable.” It took a bit of manoeuvring, but they got out of the tub without further incident. Immediately grabbing each other in a tight clinch, they fell across the bed, hands and mouths roaming and insisting as Dave wrapped a leg securely around Jarrod and started grinding their groins together. Hard cocks pulsed and demanded as they slid past each other and soon the water on their bodies from the tub was joined by sweat and semen. They both collapsed back on the mattress, sated.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t damage anything too badly,” Jarrod chuckled. “I’d hate to have to explain how to the doctor.”

“I don’t reckon anyone can ever accuse us of not liking some good, clean fun,” Dave murmured and as Jarrod nestled against him, he couldn’t do anything but agree.


End file.
